


Peace

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Post-War, Sex, Wall Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Suggested by a friend. A decade after Across the Second Dimension, Doofenshmirtz-2 has been defeated for good, but Candace-2 struggles to find her place. Isabella-2 has ideas on how to help.





	Peace

Doofenshmirtz was finally defeated. Candace should’ve been happy about this news, but she wasn’t.

She scrubbed herself in the shower, the water running across her toned, muscular body built up from years of fighting. When she was clean, Candace walked out onto the balcony on her apartment, now wearing a towel around her body.

As the sun rose, Candace stared into the distance, wondering what to do with her life now. The evil she had been fighting for years was now gone for good, but now she felt lost. At 25, her purpose in the world was already gone.

Candace walked inside only to see Isabella wake up in their bed. Isabella rose out of the sheets, wearing some underpants and grey t-shirt.

               ‘Hey, Candace. What’cha doin’?’ Isabella said.

               ‘What do you think I’m doing?’ Candace said.

               ‘Staring at the sunrise feeling like you’ve lost your sense of purpose. You’ve done this every time we’ve had sex.’

               Candace sighed. ‘Sorry, it’s just I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how to live outside of fighting.’

               ‘This is like when Doofenshmirtz turned good, right? Maybe you just need someone, someone like me.’ Isabella smiled.

               Candace shook her head. ‘Isabella, for real? These sexual activities are strictly to keep myself occupied, they’re a distraction from my crisis. Plus you know what happened – Doofenshmirtz went evil again, and Jeremy and I couldn’t keep a relationship going. It wasn’t even working when I tried not to fight, I was too distracted.’

               Isabella walked out of bed. ‘Candace, that was a decade ago. Things are different now.’

               Candace raised her voice. ‘But why should I bother? Why you?’

               Isabella held Candace’s hand. ‘You’ve been my best friend for years, you’ve been able to teach me so much, I’m the only person who has ever been capable of challenging your skill level. You may have mentored me, but I’m the closest to an equal you’re going to get.’

               ‘Alright, sure. But why are you suggesting a relationship? Is friends not enough? Is friends with benefits not enough?’

               Isabella focused her gaze on Candace’s eyes. ‘Candace, listen to me. I’ve been in love with you for years. As much as I want you to relax with me, that fiery devotion to taking down Doofenshmirtz is admirable. It’s alluring, I’ve never seen so much passion and focus in anyone.’

               ‘Why does that even matter now? He’s gone for good.’

               ‘Because I know that even if that’s the case, your passionate nature needs to be redirected somewhere. Think about it… has our sex helped you, even a little?’

               ‘I guess? But it’s just a way to relieve stress.’

Isabella giggled and removed her top. As Candace stared at her similarly toned, muscular yet curvy body, she failed to notice Isabella undo the towel around her. When Candace realised what Isabella did, she had it cover her waist.

               ‘Candace, I can tell you’re not just here to “relieve stress” as you put it,’ Isabella said. ‘Doofenshmirtz has been gone for months, and I can tell you’re interested in me. You’re already looking for somewhere to redirect your passion, and you were all too happy when I suggested being friends with benefits.’

               Candace darted her eyes across the room. ‘But… but… but…’

               ‘Candace, what are you afraid of? You don’t have to fight it.’

               Candace let out a long groan. ‘Fine. I… love you. But I’m worried this will fail. I’m too afraid to commit when all I’ve been able to commit to is fighting evil.’

               Isabella thought to herself for a moment. ‘Candace, if you put it that way, evil still exists. Doofenshmirtz might be gone, but the world is still filled with horrible people. You can fight them alone, or we can fight them together. Not just as partners, but as lovers. I want to give you a reason to fight, not just a commitment to justice and good.’

               ‘Isn’t that my brothers?’

               ‘Phineas and Ferb you can still fight for, but they’re on their own path now. One different from yours. They’re trying to fix and heal the world, not devote all of their resources to fighting evil. You can focus on other people now, you don’t have to care only about family. People like me.’

               Candace sighed. ‘I want to. I really do. I just don’t know if it’s possible.’

               ‘You want to. That’s enough. If you really believe in us, then we’ll make things work no matter what.’

Isabella rested her hand on Candace’s arm before gently pulling her in for a kiss. Candace tensed up before reciprocating the kiss, grabbing Isabella’s sides. They sat on their bed as their lips continued to meet.

Isabella lay back into her head and pulled Candace down with her, removing her towel. Candace responded by pulling off Isabella’s underwear, leaving them both naked. Their hands rubbed across each other’s bodies.

               Candace pulled back. ‘Wait just a bit. I freshened up the strap on, I’ll go get it.’

Isabella lay on her back and stared at Candace as she rushed into the bathroom and was out again, now wearing a strap on. Everything was coloured black, as per typical Resistance style. Isabella smiled but then saw Candace smile back rather deviously.

               Candace rushed towards and kissed Isabella. ‘Wrestle me. Be rough, girl, I’m in the mood to be wild.’

               Isabella tackled Candace and pinned her down. ‘What’s gotten into you, now?’

               ‘You just know how to get me in the mood.’ Candace pulled Isabella down to kiss her.

The couple started making out again, Candace making the occasional thrust into Isabella’s vagina. Isabella responded by lifting Candace out of her, holding her by the butt as Candace legs retreated towards her to feel lifted up. Isabella put Candace down before lifting her up from the butt again and carried her as she walked out of bed.

Candace was pinned to a wall as Isabella let her fuck her back. Candace wrapped her legs and arms around her partner as she kissed her, Isabella now using her left hand to grope her breasts. Candace let out moans between kisses as she felt Isabella’s hand alternate between each breast, and Isabella then held her up with one arm as she walked them back to the bed.

Isabella then directed Candace into a position where she could chew on her nipples, which got louder moans out of Candace. Candace thrusted back into her harder, which drew heavy breathing and grunts out of Isabella. Isabella climaxed while Candace was still thrusting, relaxing as she watched her partner soon reach her own orgasm.

As Candace lay on her front, Isabella used her strength to gently suck and kiss her nipples. Isabella then let Candace down and massaged her buttocks before pulling off the strap on. Candace rolled over so Isabella could put it on herself.

Isabella was amazed at how flexible Candace was as she arched back to let the strap on penetrate her while also play with and suck on her breasts. Isabella sighed as Candace used her hands to massage her chest while feeling the teeth chew on her nipples, while Candace slowly thrusted into Isabella.

Candace stopped bending back and stretched herself back out, grabbing Isabella by the buttocks and flipping their positions. Candace picked up Isabella and stood up, Isabella losing control and fucking her really fast. Isabella wrapped her limbs around Candace, while Candace bent her neck down so Isabella could kiss it.

Isabella was lifted higher to kiss Candace’s neck even more, her having to move her crotch back to make it happen. Candace jumped back onto their bed and gently clawed at Isabella’s back, encouraging her to thrust more.

The partners kissed on the lips some more times before Isabella started moaning, her orgasm imminent. She clenched onto her partner’s buttocks to stimulate Candace, giving her an orgasm in the process. Candace held onto Isabella’s back as she climaxed, then undoing the strap on to take it off Isabella and rolling her over to the side.

After Candace put the strap on to the side, Isabella cuddled up to her partner and laid soft kisses across her neck and chest, with the occasional suckle on the breasts. Candace looked down and smiled.

               ‘Isabella, that was amazing, but it was different this time,’ Candace said while stroking Isabella’s hair. ‘You made me confront my feelings and I realised they were really there. This wasn’t just more sex, this was sex that made me confirm that I love you.’

               Isabella perked up. ‘So you want to be a thing now?’

               ‘Yes, yes I do.’

Candace lay in bed with her now girlfriend as she continued to kiss her. Candace gave the occasional kiss on her head, but mainly used her hands to rub Isabella’s body. The muscles in her arms continued to impress her, and she felt across the rest of her sturdy body. She even felt her abs, which got a smile from Isabella.

Isabella felt her girlfriend’s arm muscles in response, and similarly moved her hands across her body. Candace spent some time sucking on Isabella’s breasts, giving her a sigh. She then flipped Candace over onto her front and rubbed her back for a moment before hugging her from behind, resting one hand over her abs and another over her chest.

               ‘I want to keep lying like this for a few hours, I love it when you do this,’ Candace said.

               Isabella’s voice went hazy. ‘I’m glad, I only want my girlfriend to feel relaxed and happy.’

               Candace let out a soft laugh. ‘Love you, Isa.’

               ‘Love you, Candy.’


End file.
